


Your not alone

by Neokogirl



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Liah - Freeform, OC, Saeran - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neokogirl/pseuds/Neokogirl
Summary: This is a little fic I made for my sister and her Oc Liah <3





	Your not alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loraliah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/gifts).



His fingers tirelessly drumbed away at the keyboard as tears threatened to fall down his face. The only noise registering in that moment were the yells of all the believers who were frantically trying to get out of the building and the intruders sent by the rfa to take his home down, his paradise. Looking up at the monitor, seeing the halls swarmed and believers being taken out of the building Ray steps away from the computer. It wouldn’t be long til they made it to his computer room and not much longer till they made it to her room. Turning on his heels quickly he makes a dash for the door only for it to open and Liah run in, taking him by surprise. 

“What are you doing here,” Ray questions as he rushes to her. 

A mixture of confusion and worry spread across his face as he takes her in his arms. Liah wraps her arms around him, pulling him close to her. A safe and calm feeling washing over him as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

Liah pulls away from Ray to look at him. Reaching up and gently wiping away a few tears before saying, “I overheard we were being attacked by the other believers and tried to call you, but you didn’t answer. I was really worried something happened to you.”

Ray took her hands in his and placed them to his lips. His eyes closing as he places another kiss to her palm and then over the pulse in her wrist.

“You were worried about me, even though I’m the reason all this is happening? I’ve failed you. I’ve failed you, my Savior, our paradise, all of it is my fault. I have failed Mint Eye.”

Liah takes his face in her hands, caressing his cheek as she made him look her in the eyes.

“Ray, you are not a failure,” Liah paused for a moment trying to find the right words before saying, “ You didn’t fail this place, this place failed you.”

Tears start to fall down Rays face as he grips her hands tighter, placing them to his chest, “ But you don’t understand. When this place falls, I will have nothing. I will lose everyth-” Liah presses her lips to his, quieting him in the process.

She slowly pulls away letting out a soft sigh as she looks up to see his face red and in awe,”You won’t lose me. Even if we aren’t able to see each other, I’m always with you.”

“I don’t understand,” Ray begins before being interrupted by a large commotion outside. There is the sound of the door being banged on as he pulls Liah to him as he looks franticly around the room for a place to hide her.

Liah grabs his arms to catch his attention, “Ray, it's ok.”

“Their going to take you from me. I’ll be alone,” He says as more tears fall down his cheeks.

“They can’t take me from you Ray. Not when your in here,” Liah takes his hand and places it over her heart as she looks up at him with a smile, “ No matter what, your not alone.”

Wrapping his arms around her, Ray pulls Liah close to him and buries his face in her hair.

“Don’t leave,” He whispers.

“I won’t, I promise,”She whispers back.

The doors break open, men in suits burst in with guns aimed at them. Ray pulls away a little, hands still holding on to her as he never breaks eye contact with Liah.

“I’m not alone,” He says more to himself.

“Your not alone,” She says back with a smile as she gives his hand a gentle squeeze.


End file.
